Paul Blofis
by COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS
Summary: So i realized no one writes much about Paul Blofis.  So I'm writing about how paul meets percy, sally, comes to new york... ect. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Paul Blofis. And no, not blowfish. I hate blowfish. It brings back bad childhood memories. Well, I can talk about that some other time. This story, is how I met the beautiful Sally Jackson and her son Percy Jackson.

I should tell you more about myself. I moved to New York a few years ago because of my job. I'm a high school teacher now, but i used to be an actor.

I did other stuff too, but I mainly did plays written by Shakespeare and Greek mythology. My gang and I got super popular in new jersey, where I lived before, so we decided to take it up to Broadway so naturally we went to new York.

After we got off the airplane, on the way to the new apartment our lead cast member, Eric, got into a fight with the cab. Lets see if I can still remember the fight:

We were getting out of the cab and Steve, another member, asked the driver how much it cost from the airport to the apartment. The black thing that showed the cost was 16.25. The driver said eighteen dollars and twenty-five cents. I was a tree hugger back then, and I never owned a car (for gasoline), so I went around town with cabs all my life. I knew that cabs charged two extra dollars when there were more than four people on board. It was a stupid rule, but you have to follow it right? Anyways the gang didn't know this, so they thought the driver was cheating them. So Steve said he wouldn't live anywhere where people were dishonest so he quit 'living the dream' and left. I tried to explain to them about the policy, but they thought I was helping the driver with a scam, so Eric basically kicked me out.

"Me? You're seriously kicking me out?"

"Yeah, fool. You think we're stupid enough to fall for this?"

"DUDE, IM NOT LYING."

"Spare me, Paul. You're out."

I practically exploded outside, but I managed to keep in under control.

I just looked him right in the eye and gave him the best evil eye I could manage, got my bags, and got into another taxi.

A few days later I got a voice message from Eric, telling me how sorry he was and all that junk, and asked me to meet him at a coffee shop. I did, but I don't think he expected it to go the way it did. I basically chewed him out for what he did and told him I quit; even though he wanted me back in.

Anyways, I realized I was in New York with no job. I soon went looking for jobs that had to do with Greek mythology and Shakespeare. I ended up getting work at Goode high, a high school, and a writing class for adults.

A few months later after settling in, a new woman joined the writing class. Her name was Sally Jackson. I had read about her in the papers for being a sculptor. I had no idea she wrote too. She looked somewhere in her thirties. She was an incredibly talented writer but strangely, she never seemed to have much to say in class. The only thing I got out of her was that she had a 13-year-old son, worked for odd jobs, and was divorced. And blue. Her favorite color was blue. I wanted her to become a truly special and fantastic writer, so I offered her private writing classes. She said she wanted to, but couldn't afford too -even with the sculpture she had sold be about 5,000 dollars, she still didn't have much money. I really wanted her as a student so i offered her free classes. She looked horrified, and denied it. Apparently, she couldn't do that. So, I offered her a job cleaning the classroom in exchange for the lesson, and she agreed.

She would come every day to the school, and we would write and write. She was the most determined woman I had ever met!

One day, her car broke down, and she couldn't come to the school. She was disappointed, but she ended up inviting me to her house to work.

I wondered what her house looked like. Turns out, it was a little apartment. It was small but cozy. From the door, if you looked to the right, she had a glass table where she ate, right next to a window with the view of the sea. It was by her kitchen counter where she had a baby blue vase with a yellow daisy in it, with sea glass decorating the bottom of the vase. If you looked towards your left, there was a couch facing a TV, and a little door connected to a hallway, which led us into a room where there was desk with pens, paper, and notebooks, scattered on the top.

We worked on a novel she wanted to write. It was about Poseidon, god of the sea. She came up with amazing descriptions of him, as if she had seen him before. We talked and i learned many things about her. Despite all the tragedies that had happened to her, she seemed like a happy person. I found her incredibly brave. If i had been through everything she had, I bet I wouldnt be able to cope with myself. After about seven chapters, we decided to call it a day, so I got up to leave. As i was going out of the room, i noticed something that i hadn't noticed before.

In the hallway, she had pictures of a boy with night black hair and light green eyes. In one of them, He stood at the shallow end of a beach, the look of pure happiness on his face. He looked about four years old. I guessed that this was Percy, her son.

In the next picture, Percy looked eight years old. He had a mischievous grin, and stood behind Sally, peeking out behind her legs. His hair looked the same, but his eyes were a darker shade of green. Sally, on the other hand, looked breathtakingly beautiful. She had on jeans with a white cardigan, her hair wavy and gorgeous. Unlike Percy, her eyes were blue and her hair was a chestnutty brown. After that, Percy looked 12. His hair was longer and messier and his eyes were very green and dark. The green eyes gave him an intense gaze. He seemed almost not human. Something… more powerful. He smiled, but he looked sad. I realized that Percy's eyes told you a story. It told a story about a young boy who was about to face a hard journey. They told you about the joyful events that were coming, along with incredible pain.

Sally caught me staring at the pictures and smiled.

" That's Percy" she told me. Her eyes sparkled when she mentioned his name.

" I want you to meet him sometime. "

I smiled and said, " I want to meet him too. He looks like a good fellow."

Obviously, she liked this answer a lot. She looked at me as if she was looking at me for the first time. She seemed to examining everything inside. Like she saw every good deed I had done, every thing that was good. She seemed to be making a decision.

" Would you like to have coffee sometime?" she asked.

" Sure. When?" I asked smiling broadly.

" How about tomorrow, by the bookshop?"

" It's a date then."

She blushed and closed the door. I felt like I was floating while I was walking to my car. I left her apartment whistling and grinning like a fool.

**I'm debating on whether to keep writing chapters or bail on this story. Can you let me know what you think I should do in the reviews? Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** I know Sally's parents died when she was five but I doubt she would remember all this if she was five so... yeah.**

**Enjoy:)**

"So, tell me more about yourself Sally."

"Well, I told you most of my life yesterday. My parents passed away when I was eight, my uncle a few years later. But, Paul, I don't like talking about these things."

Immediately I felt bad, prying into her personal life. I was about to apologize but then she stopped me with a restrained laugh. I wondered why the heck she had. She gazed into my eyes and said,

"Paul, I said I don't like talking about _these_ things. I don't mind talking about my parents, I just don't like talking to people about my tragedies with my family. I want to tell you about the good things."

I stared at her dumbstruck. Who was this woman? I tried to describe her for a while, but no adjective would seem to fit. She telling me about her family: the good things, not the bad, made me change perspectives on her. Sally had always seemed smart and talented, but just then she struck me as wise.

"My mother had the most unique laugh. It was contagious and she would sound so hyper, yet it was calm. Just like the ocean, it was uncontrollable but peaceful. I would always hear people comparing her laugh to a lake or the sea" she said wistfully. "I miss that."

I just stared at her, drinking up her wisdom like life saving medicine. I could learn a thing or two from this Sally Jackson.

"My father was the most amazing storyteller. He could get a grocery-shopping list and make it sound like a mission to mars. When I turned six, my dad would always make stories for me, out in the blue. I always loved writing since then. It reminds me of him. I think that's why writing soothes me. I always begged him to write me a storybook. He wrote me one right before he left. "

Surprisingly, she had it with her.

"I never leave without it. It's like a superstition. I guess it's a little dumb since something could always happen to it when it's outside, but...

I don't know. I guess I keep it around for inspiration."

I looked at the little notebook. It was dark purple with the words, 'Sally Jackson's Super Duper Storybook' written in dark cursive on the cover written with black pen. 'Cover written by the amazing Laura Jackson and the other junk by Jim.'

I looked up at Sally with a confused look on my face. She let out small giggle and explained it to me.

" My mom wanted to be part of the book, but she was a horrible story teller. She would get one of my fathers fascinating stories and turn it into a textbook. My father joked that that she would ruin the book if she added anything in the book, so she snatched the book from him and wrote on the cover, giving herself the title: The Amazing Laura and my dad just plain Jim."

I laughed at this. Her parents seemed like such sweet people. It was a shame they had to go that way. Sally sensed my sadness and tried for a smile.

"Paul, it's okay. I have my friends, my son Percy and...

now I have you. I'm not alone."

I felt my face brightening after she said that. She must have seen it because she blushed.

"Look, I'm sorry but I have to go now. I had a wonderful time. Let's do this again sometime. Promise?"

I stood up and led her out the door. I smiled at her.

"Promise." She kissed my cheek, gave me a small smile and left.

We had many more dates over the next month.

I remember one particular date. She invited me over for a study date. And yes, we studied.

As I started going to our usual room, she told me that the room was so messy with her old work from before, until she cleaned it she couldn't possibly let me go in. So, we worked at her glass kitchen table. Today, I wanted to spend most of our time on grammar and stuff like that. Don't get me wrong, she's fine at all that, but she needs a touch up on a lot of things too. I brought a bottle of wine and a bunch on textbooks on English from Goode High, the high school I worked at, and a few of my that my students got me. As I was putting them on the table one textbook slipped and landed with a _thud_ on the ground. As this happened, she got wine cups and poured herself and me a glass. While I bent down to pick up the fallen textbook, she tripped and she dropped her glass. Some people might have been embarrassed in this kind of situation; we knew each other so well we burst out laughing hysterically. I put the textbooks between us, laughing along with Sally.

"Sally, you're a riot." I said. "You want some more wine?"

"Ah, I shouldn't. You can go ahead if you want."

"Actually I better use your bathroom. May I?"

"Down the hall." She said, holding back giggles.

I smiled, got up, and left.

**(I'm pretty sure this is what happens in The Titans Curse. Can someone check?)**

As I left, I'm pretty sure I heard a boy say 'mom' pretty loudly. I'm pretty sure I heard Sally jump and then another _thud_ but then again, maybe it was something down the street or something.

As I came back, I heard Sally say, "Because she would do the same thing for you." When I was in range of being able to see her, I saw her slash through air. I wondered why, but didn't linger too much on it. I looked at her face and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

I raised my eyebrows at that answer.

"Really! Nothing, just a… message." Then she looked down at her feet.

I didn't fully believe her so I just stood there giving her _the look._

She looked up at me and gave me an exasperated sigh.

"Fine! I'm just worried about Percy. I hope he's safe."

"I bet he'll be fine. He's at camp, isn't he?"

She just looked at her hands folded on her lap. I wondered if there was something she wasn't telling me. I scolded myself. _We've only been going out for a month, and I haven't even met her son yet. When it's time, she'll let you know._

Sally looked at me gratefully, as if she had read my thoughts. She didn't say anything, but her eyes told me _thank you._

"I want you to meet Percy sometime."

This took me as a surprise, but I agreed to it. So far, she told me that Percy was a kid who got kicked out of seven schools so far. _Seven schools._ Naturally, me being a teacher –I don't like these troublemakers. How could I kid so troubled be the son of Sally Jackson, a kind woman.

Again, she seemed to read my thoughts and gave me a sad sigh.

"It's not like that," she told me. "Percy's a good kid. He's smart, loyal, sensitive… Everything a parent could dream about."

I thought she was just saying this because Percy was her son. I doubted he was any of those things, but I nodded along for her sake.

"Paul, I know your doubting me right now, but trust me. You just have to listen to me. He's a good child." She insisted.

Part of me knew better to doubt Sally, but the other part of my body was saying that that was crazy. An ADHD, dyslexic, troublesome boy was a loyal, smart, and _sensitive_…

Sally just pursed her lips like she was trying not to get angry.

"OK, fine Paul. Don't believe me. You just have to meet him. It'll all work out then."

"Work out? What's that suppose to mean?"

She looked at me half terrifyingly and half worried, as if she had let out her biggest secret. It confused me, but I didn't dwell too much on it.

"So, when will I meet him?"

For a moment she looked heartbroken, but then she gave me a brave smile and said, "He should be back home in a few weeks." In a small voice she said, "assuming nothing bad happens."

I was pretty sure she hadn't hoped for me to hear the last part so I acted as if I hadn't.

Sure enough, Percy came home a few weeks later. Ever since I heard she told me he had come home, it looked like she had a million pounds off her shoulders. I wasn't sure why. Shouldn't she get a million pounds when he _comes_ not when he leaves? Seems to me, Percy was a handful.

Anyways, I came a little early for my little meeting with Percy. For all of our sakes, I was going to _try_ to be as open minded about Percy as possible. Right as I was about to knock, I heard a boys voice sounding angry and hurt. I knew it wasn't good to eavesdrop but I couldn't help myself.

"Percy, it wasn't your fault. You tried to stop her." I heard Sally say calmly.

"Yes it was! I could've stopped her, or tried to take her place, or … or, do something to… to help or…."

I heard a cushioned thump, so I guessed he had hit the sofa or a pillow.

"UGHH. WHY IS MY LIFE SO COMPLICATED? WHY CANT I BE NORMAL MOM? WHY DOES EVERYTHING NEED TO BE MESSED UP!"

Another whack.

"Percy, calm down. Paul's going to be here any minute. Please. Be composed for my sake."

I heard a shaky breath.

"I'll try mom. I just can't shake the feeling that everybody expects so much more of me. I mean, I'm one of the big three's kids for crying out loud. They expect someone more than a coward who ran away from a stupid piece of metal."

_Whap_.

"It's not your fault Percy. Bianca would tell you the same."

"HOW WOULD _YOU_ KNOW WHAT BIANCA WOULD SAY?"

His voice cracked with emotion when he said Bianca. I wondered what had happened. Was she his girlfriend?

He got quiet.

"I'm sorry, mom. I just… need to be by myself for a little bit."

"Can you go to the beach later? Paul's going to be here any second now."

_Beach? Why beach?_ I thought. _Oh well. Figure out that one later. Well, that's my cue._

_DING DONG._

I was greeted by Sally, opening the door with a big smile. I glanced towards the table. There was a boy sitting there with his head down. He had messy pure black hair. Without looking up, he inhaled slowly and said,

"Hi, Mr. Blofis. My name's Percy."

I was surprised. One, because I thought her was going to say something along the lines of, _Hey Blowfish. Get away from my mom or I'll hurt you. _(Ok, fine I didn't imagineit that bad, but I didn't expect a warm greeting. Not that it was exactly warm but… you know.) Two, because he seemed really emotional before.

As I walked to a chair I said to Percy,

"Hello Percy. You can call me Paul."

"Uh, ok… Paul."

_Awkward silence._

I couldn't help but notice Percy's eyes. They were just so intense, it made you uncomfortable looking into them. The shade of green seemed to change reflecting upon his mood. When he ran out of the hallway they seemed dark green, churning and twisting like fire. _A green fire_.

Now, that he was calmer they seemed peaceful, like a lake.

His features were very… uh, fine. As the girls in my homeroom would say, "hot". He had tan skin either meaning he went to the beach every day, or he was naturally dark skinned. He wore a blue v-neck shirt with two black stripes running down the side. He had his hands dangle down naturally down his sides and I could see his muscles.

_Dangg. Looks like someone works out. Must attract girls. Player?_

Just like Sally seemed to, it was like he picked up my thoughts.

"I'm not like that, Paul. How are you gonna ever learn about anything about me if you don't ever give me a chance?"

He didn't sound angry, just sad. I realized he was right. I was so focused on everything bad about him, I never learned anything good he did.

"I'm sorry Percy."

Sally looked at me with a big smile. It was like she was waiting for me to get passed my _Percy's a bad guy _stage.

I looked over to Percy and a small smile played to his lips.

Percy looked over to Sally with a look that clearly said: _He passes._

_**Ok so far? I know it's a little boring. I'll try to upload as much as possible but I also gotta work on my MoA. Thanks guys! Ill work on this story too. See you soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a few weeks after the first meeting Percy. Paul isn't fully trusting with Percy, but he now knows that Percy's not the whole criminal person. **

(_**Please read paragraph two:) in the author's note section once you are finished, it's very important.**_

**Enjoy(:**

As the days and months went by, I only saw Percy a few times.

One time, he ran into his room in full speed not even acknowledging that Sally or I were there. I gave this an eyebrow raise but Sally didn't even give it a glance. She just put down her book and got this weird looking canteen labeled 'Amber-something' and walked into his room.

When she came out, I asked her what just happened. Sally started to same something, but stopped. _I don't know, _she had told me.

Another time, I walked into the house and saw this boy with curly hair facing Percy in this rainbow. I remember I was like, _what the_? so I took a double take and blinked a couple of times. Then I saw it clearly.

Percy was not talking to a weird hologram-like thing, Percy was video chatting this boy on a computer with a bunch of rainbow stickers and other girly stuff on it.

"Since when did Percy have a computer?" I muttered under my breath.

I asked Percy about the computer during dinner with Sally. To put it simple, it was one of the weirdest dinner conversations I ever experienced. (Actually, in the future I had dinners much weirder. But right now, I don't know about the whole Greek world, so this is the weirdest.)

It went something like this:

"Percy, since when did you have a computer?"

"Percy, you have a computer?"

"Of course not, mom! You know that people like_ me _can't use electronics. Paul, in the world are you talking about?"

"You know, the one with rainbow stickers and frilly bows and stuff."

Percy gave me one of the most disturbed looks I had ever seen in my life. He might have had given me the same expression if I had told him, _lift of your arms, I'm gonna lick your armpits. _The expression of that might cover what his expression looked like.

The expression that Sally gave Percy wasn't as bad as the one Percy gave me. Actually, it wasn't that bad at all. It just said, _what in the world…_ written all over it.

"Percy…" she started "something you not telling me?"

"I –Wha- Rainb- frill- Wha? Who was I talking to?"

"Oh you know, this guy with curly hair."

He looked pretty confused with his eyebrows raised, along with his hands but he thought for a while and then his mouth curved in a perfect 'o'.

"Ohhhh."

What?

"Mom" he mouthed. "Eye Em."

Again… what? Eye em? Eye is what you see with. Em. Hm.

Then again, like mother like son, they must have this freaky telepathy because she suddenly understood and stifled a laugh.

"Rainbows, frills, bows…." I heard her mumble amusingly.

I could go on and on, telling you about Percy's weird moments, but I would bore you too much so I'll stop.

* * *

><p>Anyways. I realized I didn't know much about Percy. Other than the standard stuff like the dyslexia, ADHD, stuff like that. I really liked Sally, so I figured I needed to know Percy more if I planned to keep going out with Sally.<p>

"So… Percy. Lots of school friends?"

He looked up, his eyes full of mirth, as if I was making a joke.

"Ha-ha Paul." He said sarcastically, "very funny."

Of course, I was taken back.

He did one of those amused sigh things. I don't know what to call it. You know that thing where you breath out really fast, because you find something funny.

"Me, friends at school…" he said quietly to himself. "Funny."

"What do you mean? It looks like you would have tons of friends."

"Of course, Paul. Everyone's just oozing to be friends with a stupid kid that can't sit still and gets distracted every ten seconds by something as common as flies."

"You're not stupid, Percy. You just have dyslexia, its common."

"_And_ ADHD? And startling green eyes? Which people are scared of? Personally, I think that's pretty stupid to be scared of eyes. Along with the weirdest scars and bruises that happen to just disappear the next day? How they think I'm a criminal because of them? My unusual habits where I look around like I'm about to get attacked every moment? The way my rep. with teachers is a stupid troublemaker with no life ahead of me? Face it Paul. Nobody at school likes me."

I was pretty taken back. It took me a few moments to register what he just said.

How could nobody like Percy? He was so… stereotypical "popular guy". Looks like a reallyyy misjudged him.

Then I noticed he said nobody liked him at _school_, not _everybody_ didn't like me.

"I'm sure people like you. Like… what's that summer camp you go to? You must have a lot of friends there if you're so happy and exited to go back every year."

"Well, that's true" he said somewhat cockily.

"Everyone loves me there. Shows that they're all mental, right?" he said that as if it was an inside joke.

I looked at him strangely.

"Inside joke Paul. I'm kidding"

_Reading minds... Score one for Blowfish._

"Tell me about your camp friends."

"Hmm. Well, there are a lot; it might take a while."

"I've got time," I told him.

I put down all the papers I was grading and made myself more comfortable on the couch Percy and I were both on.

"Who should I tell you about?"

"Let's start with… your best friend."

"Guy or girl?"

He surprised me with that question. I wasn't expecting him to have any friends that were girls yet. No real ones, anyway. To be honest, before this conversation I thought of him having tons I fake friends, boys and girls, since that was what most popular people had. No real friends. Maybe two or three, real ones. It surprised me that he knew so quickly who his best friends were, I mean, I would have to think about for at least thirty seconds. I guess Percy was nothing like I thought.

"Uhh. Guy."

"Grover."

"Grover?"

"Yeah, Grover."

"Funny name, huh?"

"Funny guy, too."

**(OC: Funny as in crooked, as in crooked personality.)**

"How do you know him? I mean, where'd you guys meet and all?"

"I met him in sixth grade, so… I was twelve years old. I met him at Yancy Acadamy."

"Yancy… which is…?"

"Boarding school. For rich delinquent troubled criminals in training."

I chuckled. "_Quite_ the creative name, Perce."

Percy grinned. "That's what the teachers called us".

I stared at him.

"Your own teachers called you "criminals in training"?" putting air quotes around _Criminals in training._

He shrugged it off.

"Not like we cared or anything."

"Okay… why is he funny? Grover, I mean."

"Lots and lots of reasons."

"How about descriptions?"

"Brown eyes, curly brown hair, tshirts and baggy pants."

"Interests?"

"Wildlife. Environment. Nature. Enchiladas."

The last one sounded so absurd compared to the other ones, i nearly burst out laughing.

"Enchiladas!"

"Enchiladas. Don't laugh. It's not funny. You do not want to see him when someone's making fun of enchiladas." he shivered.

He grumbled something. I wasn't that sure what he said, but I made out the words: blackeye, flower pickers.

"How about the girl? Whats her name?"

I expected him to say something like, She's so amazing or something like that by the twinkling of his eyes. Instead, I got

"Her name's Annabeth. She's _so_ annoying."

I bit back a laugh. Nice words to say for your best friend.

"Let's talk about her last. I have a feeling you have a lot to say about her."

"Got that right."

"How about… annoying people. Other than this Annabeth. People you don't necessarily hate, but don't like either."

"I thought I was suppose to be talking about my friends, Paul."

"Well your life seems interesting, I want to know more than just your friends."

"Fine. People I dislike at camp… easy, Mr. D.

"Who's Mr. D?"

"Camp director. Cranky butt face. Refuses to call me by my name."

"Why does he work there, then?"

"Punishment."

"Ah. Description?"

"A man with a chubby face with leopard pants with a nose like Rudoph's."

"Nice description."

"Thanks."

"Anyone else?"

He thought for a while.

"Well, there's this other person. Big ugly bully. Gave me a swirly once.

Biggest mistake she ever made."

"Wait. _She_?"

He looked embarrassed.

"Yeah. She."

"I see. Actually, no I don't. How can a girl beat you up?"

"She did not beat me up! I just said she gave me a swirly."

"I see. You just, led yourself to the bathroom and stuck your head in a toilet without any fight."

His shoulders slumped.

"Fine." His head showed defeat.

I smirked on the inside.

"But it was only once."

"Of course."

"Bu-"

"-You know, never mind. Who else?"

"That's really it. There are more, Thalia, Nico… others."

His voice hitched when he said others. I wondered why.

"I'll tell you about them some other day."

"Sure." I didn't want to press him, so I didn't say anything else.

There was a silence so I spoke up.

"So. Annabeth?"

"Oh yeah. Annabeth."

He grinned.

"What is there to say, really? She's my best friend."

"Why is she annoying?"

"Cuz she's smart."

Percy said it so mater of fact-ly, it's a wonder how didn't I burst out laughing.

_Since she's smart_…what kind of answer is that?

"What kind of answer it that?"

"She corrects you on everything! Grammer, spelling, techniques, concentration…heck, I didn't even know you could correct concentration."

"Well you have dyslexia and ADHD. I hardly think that's fair for you."

"That's the thing. The excuse doesn't work on her since she both those things too."

"Oh. Then you should just go with it and do things correctly."

"Paul!"

He pouted with my sudden change of heart..

I chuckled.

"What does she look like? Actually don't answer that. When I meet Annabeth, I'm gonna just try to guess what she looks like."

"But I didn't give you a description."

"Whatever. I'm gonna try to anyways."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, I didn't guess Annabeth correctly. I chose Thalia, instead. Don't get me wrong, Annabeth looked way more comfortable with Percy than Thalia, but Thalia had this aura that was very similar to Percy, which had me choose her instead.<p>

She had choppy black hair with heavy black eyeliner. She was one of those goth kids, I had guessed. and her eyes. Terrifying blue eyes that looked like thunder in the sky. It depended more on mood what color her eyes were. When she was talking to Percy they would get all scary. I should mention vice versa for Percy. When she was talking to anybody else they would be a peaceful sky blue.

Annabeth, on the other hand, had wavy golden hair. It literally looked like the sun was resting it's light rays on her hair, it was honey-blond. She wasn't as tan as Percy or as pale as Thalia. Her eyes were cold and calculating, when I first met her. As soon as she talked to Percy or any of us, they sparkled and looked beautiful. But they were so intense. I guess its hard to call eyes intense. But I can't really explain it better than that.

Grover was apparently half way around the world doing a "nature thing or something." Percy's words, actually.

This was the first day I met Percy's friends.

This was also the day I found out about Percy being a demigod.

Ahhh. Funny.

"Thalia your eyes look just like the sky, right now. They're just beautiful." I told her.

She blushed. That was the only time since then, that I saw her blush.

She told me

"Thanks. My father is Zeus of course, King of the sky and heavens yadda yadda yadda, it's not that big of a surprise."

"Thalia!" Percy and Annabeth groaned.

"What?" Thalia answered sharply.

"He didn't know about the Greek world!" Annabeth replied with clenched teeth.

"She shrugged. "You were gonna tell him some time. Better sooner or later."

Heh. If I replayed this scene with my facial expression, it would have been priceless.

I remember the only words that were playing in my head, over and over and over again was:, and please excuse my language, WTF.

(_**Please read paragraph two:)**_

**Andddd that's a wrap. For chapter three anyway. I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. I'll have to work on my time management more. **

**Part of the reason it taked me so long to update is because I don't know what scene(s) or events to you want to see a scene where so and so happens, can you tell me, somehow? The easiest way is to review, but you can message me or do something like tat too. Please please please do this.**

**So if you didn't understand what happened, this is the beginning to how Paul figured out they're half-bloods. **


End file.
